Baile de Secundaria
by CBT2
Summary: *AU* One Shot. Hermione escucha lo que Draco piensa de ella, y decide ignorarlo, cuando alguien mas la invita al baile y es nombrada la reina de este, y Draco el Rey, todo cambia.


Lloraba en silencio detrás de la pared de casilleros de la secundaria, escuchar todo lo que Draco Malfoy dijo, la hirió profundamente, se burlaba de ella, de su cabello, de su ropa, de su inteligencia – es una insoportable sabelotodo, tener una conversación con ella es mortalmente aburrida, además es fea, no has visto su cabello, parece una anciana como se viste, su padre trabaja para mi padre, no podría fijarme en ella, nosotros los Malfoy no nos mezclamos con la clase obrera – una de las señoras de limpieza se le acerco, preguntándole preocupada si necesitaba ayuda, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa.

Los días pasaron y Draco noto el cambio en ella, ya no lo miraba a escondidas, no salía al jardín a regar cuando él jugaba futbol con sus amigos, casi no la veía, quizás era vanidad pero se sentía extraño al ser ignorado, Pansy la chica más popular de la secundaria le conversaba le hablaba pero justo en ese momento ella entro al cafetín, llevaba una camisa que le quedaba algo grande, unos jeans negros y sus risos en una coleta, se veía bonita, no se vestía como Pansy, que siempre estaba muy a la moda, se sentó en una mesa alejada con su mejor amiga Ginny, no le dio la espalda, pero lo ignoro, estaba sonriendo por algo que dijo la pelirroja, cuando el hermano de esta se acercó sentándose a su lado, apoyo el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Hermione, su sonrojo fue evidente y su rabia, por el no ser el causante fue notorio para la chica que reclamaba su atención.

.- Me estas escuchando Draco? – una furiosa chica le miraba con sus ojos azules que echaban chispas.

.- Pansy, ya déjalo. – le contesto indiferente con la pelinegra.

En ese momento, un chico más bien tímido se acercaba a la mesa, era el nuevo del colegio Harry Potter quien tenía muy poco de haber ingresado se unía al grupo de la sabelotodo, algo le comentaba y ella sonreía con ternura, con amabilidad, con suavidad tocaba la mano del chico dándole ánimos, sin querer su mirada se posó en el, fue unos segundos pero noto algo de dolor, bajo la mirada y siguió la conversación de sus amigos. Que le pasaba a la chica? Pero también se preguntaba a si mismo porque quería su atención.

-.-

En la semana Theo fue a su casa, estaban pasando una temporada en casa de su abuela, mientras terminaban la remodelación de la nueva casa, estaban mirando televisión en la habitación, cuando la vio estaba en el jardín con las rosas, tenía un pantaloncillo corto de mezclilla, una franela de tiras finas, su salvaje cabello lo tenía trenzado, el anciano vecino le conversaba, como siempre se detenía a escucharlo, con esa mirada amable y dulce, el aciano le tomaba con dulzura la mejilla y la hacía sonreír, hasta ese momento no había visto sus piernas, eran muy hermosas largas y elegantes, se notó observada, y al alzar la vista sus miradas se cruzaron, se giró, termino lo que estaba haciendo para luego entrar a la casa, Theo noto su mirada y le pregunto.

.- Que mirabas?

.- Nada – se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

.- Hermione, es hermosa, no sé porque piensas que es fea, es una chica muy especial

Se carcajeo, para evitar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Te gusta? Te la regalo.

.- Sé que no es tu estilo, y quizás yo no soy el de ella, pero siempre es amable y dulce, eso la hace más hermosa que Pansy, quien es hermosa pero muy creída.

.- Creo que estás enamorado de la insufrible sabelotodo.

.- Si la conocieras más.

.- No gracias! No la soporto y detesto su miraditas tímidas

.- Creo que lo sabe, dicen que Pansy le dijo lo que pensabas de ella.

.- Y que le dijo?

.- Que no se ilusionara por el beso que le diste, que lo hiciste por una apuesta.

Draco recordó ese beso, estaban apostando cuando su amigo Blaise, lo desafío a besar a la sabelotodo, sabía que ella no se dejaría besar como cualquier chica, así que diseño un plan para ganar, fue agradable, amable, le sonreía, con el fin de ganarse su confianza, ella le miraba con timidez, lo consiguió, fue un beso casto, nada comparable con los besos de otras chicas, al separarse solo la abrazo, sabía que ella se había ilusionado, lo miraba, salía al jardín cuando él estaba jugando con Theo en su patineta, ahora entendía su cambio, Pansy podía ser muy cruel, cuando quería, pero esos comentarios de Pansy, solo lograron confirmar lo que había escuchado a escondidas.

Ginny miraba revistas pronto seria el baile de navidad de la secundaria, todas las chicas se emocionaban, querían tener el mejor vestido, el mejor peinado – Vamos Mione, debes mirar vestidos, estoy segura que Draco Malfoy te invitara

Levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo - No lo creo Ginny, escuchaste lo que dijo Pansy.

.- Eso fueron celos, está indignada porque te beso a ti y no a ella.

.- Lo escuche, escuche decirle a sus amigos que yo era fea, aburrida y que me vestía como una anciana.

.- Maldito Desgraciado! – si algo admiraba de su amiga, era la capacidad de decir malas palabras de manera impresionante. – me gustaría ser bruja para pegarles los pies al piso y que no se mueva nunca más en su vida.

.- Déjalo, no vale la pena, yo lo ignoro.

.- Pero Mione, debes ir al baile, te aseguro que otro chico te invitara – tomo el rostro de su amiga en sus manos, - eres tan bonita, compraremos un bonito vestido y nos arreglaremos ya verás que lucirás preciosa.

Ambas fueron a mirar vestidos, Ginny esperaba internamente que el chico nuevo la invitara, era tímido y se sonrojaba al verla, también estaba Zabinni, pero estaba segura que el iría con una de las chicas populares, no como alguien como ella, su hermano Ron quería invitar a su amiga al baile, y esperaba que lo hiciera, quería hacerle tragar las palabras a Draco y a su grupete, luego de lo que su amiga le relato, estaba sedienta de venganza.

-.-

Hermione estaba congelada en su sitio cuando escucho a Ron el hermano de Ginny, pedirle ir al baile, no era el chico más guapo ni el más popular, pero era capitán del equipo de futbol del equipo rival al del rubio, era muy alto y estaba en buena forma, cuando logro aceptar el chico le sonrió, con una dulce caricia recorrió su mejilla, cada quien se fue a las clases que tenían programadas.

La noche del baile Hermione no paraba de mirarse en el espejo, su madrastra una mujer que había tratado de acercarse, pero ella fiel a la memoria de su madre la rechazo una y otra vez, esa noche miraba su vestido, sin saber que hacer, se arrepentía de haber rechazado la ayuda de Ginny, pero Lucy entro en la habitación la miro con dulzura y comprensión, comenzó a cepillar sus rizos húmedos, tomo el secador y la magia sucedió, su cabello caía sobre uno de sus hombros con unas hermosas ondas de agua, el maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos y el rojo de sus labios la hacía verse de manera diferente, al colocarse el vestido de tipo straples color rojo, las sandalias altas de su madrastra, parecía otra persona.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le dio las gracias, - Parezco otra persona.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, la tomo por los brazos abrazándola largamente, mirando el espejo le dijo – No, tu belleza interior se unió con la exterior he hicieron magia, te ves hermosa.

.- Gracias! Yo nunca… gracias!

.- No llores, use productos a prueba de agua, pero no quiero que anda arruine mi maquillaje, ve Hermione, se tu misma, no dejes que nadie arruine esta noche, tocaron la puerta – debe ser el chico Weasley, iré abrir, espera unos 5 minutos y baja, mañana conversaremos - le apretó la mano y salió

Ron se quedó sin palabras al verla, se veía bellísima, con ese vestido, que se ajustaba a las curvas de su figura, curvas que no se notaban debajo de la ropa, era muy afortunado, seguramente era la más linda de todo el baile.

Draco miraba con fastidio a las mujeres que de una forma u otro trataban de captar su atención, Pansy, estaba a su lado, era un buen escudo, pero estaba comenzando a hacerse cansona tanta conversación trivial, miro por la ventana del salón, allí recordó la conversación de estrellas que tuvo con Hermione, le nombro las constelaciones y le hablo del origen se su nombre, tenía que reconocer que eso era más interesante que escuchar de pestañas postizas, y drama de vestidos, trato de buscarla con la mirada pero no la hayo, seguramente estaba con un vestido horrible y grande, conversaba con Theo, cuando anunciaban a los reyes del baile.

.- Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo. – una alegre Pansy le tomo por el brazo.

.- Sabes que vas a ganar – rodo los ojos.

.- No, esta vez no, y me agradara no hacerlo.

Theo, le comento que había escuchado que Pansy y sus amigas alentaron a todos a votar por Hermione Granger, con el fin de divertirse, Draco respiro con lentitud, eso no lo iba a permitir, no la iban a humillar, no lo iba a permitir, pero fue tarde, ya el animador anunciaba a Hermione Granger como la reina del baile.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible, ella la reina, Ginny sonrió, le dijo que subiera… que ella después le diría – Ve, callaras muchas bocas – ella se había mantenido lejos de todos los populares pocos la habían reconocido, y los que los que lo habían hecho, le dijeron lo hermosa que estaba, ella salió detrás del telón tímida, mirando al frente dudando, entonces un silencio casi inhumano invadió el lugar, dio un paso al frente y allí en centro del escenario se detuvo, las luces la iluminaban.

Draco trago en seco, estaba paralizado, estaba hermosa, muy hermosa, su vestido era de buen gusto, su peinado, su maquillaje, sonreía tímida, no estaba acostumbrada a estas atenciones, el vio como todos la miraban, la deseaban, todos querían ser el rey, y bailar con ella, el pelirrojo la miraba con adoración, le gustaba, sabía que le gustaba y mucho. Pansy estaba muda, sus ojos eran de sorpresa de envidia, no se imaginó que la sabelotodo y rata de biblioteca era así de hermosa, entonces Draco escucho su nombre él era el rey del baile avanzo sin apartar la mirada subió y se paró a su lado, ella recibió la corona con una sonrisa, el tomo su mano y la invito a bailar con él.

Estaba tensa, rígida, su olor era tal como lo recordaba suave, su pequeña figura estaba hecha para él, su cintura era pequeña – relájate, porque tan tensa? – lo miro seria, no sonrió ni se relajó – no estoy acostumbrada a esto – a pesar de su resistencia la acerco – estas a kilómetros de distancia – la música suave sonaba, - estas hermosa, no te reconocí, - giro el rostro, estaban demasiado cerca – que raro pensé que me encontrabas fea y aburrida – frunció el ceño, tratando de que su voz no saliera herida – quizás tus amigos pensaron en humillarme pensabas que vendría vestida como anciana? Lo encaro, Draco supo que lo había escuchado, no lo ignoraba por lo que dijo Pansy, lo había escuchado. – Escuchaste? Se separó – ya término la música.

Se fue, lo dejo allí, parado solo, camino en medio de la multitud, la siguió debía conversar con ella disculparse, si había dicho todo eso, pero no quería que sus amigos supieran lo mucho que le afectaba, que le gustaba, que la encontraba hermosa.

.- Hermione, espera – la tomo del brazo – escúchame.

.- No tenemos nada de que conversar Draco, - se encogió de hombros – nosotros no somos ni amigos, yo no supe cómo manejar lo del beso, eso es todo, ahora debo volver con Ron, debe estar buscándome.

.- Si debemos aclarar las cosas, Hermione, perdóname no debí decir nada de lo que dije, no eres fea, eres hermosa, todos lo saben, la única que parece que no se da cuenta eres tú, y si te vistes con ropa que no le hace justicia a tu cuerpo.

Lo interrumpió – es la ropa de mi mama, la extraño, usar su ropa con su olor me da la sensación de que ella está conmigo, - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era un idiota, sabía que ellos habían tenido un gran accidente automovilístico donde su madre perdió la vida automáticamente, ella paso mucho tiempo en el hospital al igual que su padre, no le importo y la abrazo, la estrecho fuerte.- Lo siento, no sabía, soy un idiota, un completo idiota, perdóname, perdóname - beso sus labios, - perdóname.

.- suéltame, por favor, tu novia debe estar buscándote y Ron a mi

.- No, no me importa Pansy, no es mi novia, aunque ella se ha dado ese título, - seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas, - no llores por favor, soy un idiota, no quería herirte, quiero salir contigo, quiero que me dejes conquistarte – ella iba a negar con su cabeza, cuando el tomo su rostro con sus manos.- por favor dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que no soy un completo idiota, que puedo ser el chico que quieres como novio.

.- Mis conversaciones te aburrirán, por favor no quiero que me hagas daño, esto no es otra apuesta?

.- No, no es una apuesta, tus conversaciones no son aburridas, son más interesantes que escuchar de hablar de moda, de pestañas postizas, Hermione por favor… por favor, tomo sus labios, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba probar sus labios otra vez, fue un beso diferente a cualquier otro, un beso maravilloso, ella le devolvió el beso, abrió su boca y jugo con su lengua, suspiro, era pura magia estar con ella, sentir que acariciaba su cabello que lo despeinaba, al separarse junto sus frentes – Te llevo a tu casa.

.- No, debo ir con Ron. – Tenía los ojos cerrados – no puedo dejarlo tirado.

La beso nuevamente hasta que la sintió aferrarse – Esta bien… pero mañana vendrás conmigo.

Hermione se separó, le sonrió con timidez y salió a buscar a su pareja, el hizo lo propio con la suya, una molesta Pansy lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, estaba a punto de soltar todas las recriminaciones posibles cuando el la tomo del brazo y la callo.

.- Pansy, quiero que esto se te quede en la memoria para siempre, tocas a Hermione otra vez, la insultas, tratas de humillarla, de ofenderla, de decirle algo que la moleste y te hare la vida imposible, hare que tu vida sea tan miserable que no podrás volver a ninguna secundaria sin que la gente te señale, lo entendiste? – la chica estaba terriblemente asustada, sabía lo que Draco Malfoy era capaz de hacerle, lo notaba molesto, serio, mortalmente calmado pero agresivo, asintió con la cabeza y solo logro decirle que se iba con una amiga. – Me alegra que lo entendieras, si yo me entero que Hermione llora y tu eres la responsable, me conocerás y muy bien.

Ginny le sonrió, y la abrazo.- Debes de contarme, como te fue con Malfoy.

.- Ginny… - miro el piso – tu hermano?

.- No me debies el tema, eres mi amiga y debes de contarme todo. Ron anda por allí, bailando con una de las porristas, sé que te siguió, vi que iba al patio, cuéntame que paso.

.- Me pidió perdón por todo.

.- Eso nada más? – la pelirroja la miro desolada – Como te miraba cuando bailaron, pensé que te iba a besar, en serio nada más?

.- conversamos, me dijo que quiere salir conmigo, que yo lo conozca más allá de la fachada, y también – guardo silencio, disfrutando de la cara de su amiga – también nos besamos, fue maravilloso.

La pelirroja la abrazo.- Lo sabía! El moría por besarte!

.- Se ofreció a llevarme a la casa, pero le dije que debía volver con Ron.

.- Eso lo resolveremos!, no te iras a casa con el menso de mi hermano, pudiéndote ir con el hombre de tus sueños.

Hermione miro a su pelirroja amiga mientras le sonreía a Harry, que también sonreía al ver a su pareja de baile. Ginny había alucinado cuando el chico la invito le gustaba muchísimo, para ella esa timidez era encantadora, y maravillosa, ella lo había besado, delante de todos, por un momento pensó que la separaría cuando la tomo de los brazos, pero fue todo lo contrario, la acerco, muchísimo, profundizando el beso, el día era maravilloso, su amiga al fin había florecido, y ella tenía de novio a un chico maravilloso.

Por una extraña razón, Ron se estaba disculpando con ella, por no poder llevarla la camioneta presentaba una falla, estaba sin habla buscando a Ginny con la mirada, no quería ser la amiga incomoda pero no tenía como llegar a su casa, estaba buscando a la pelirroja, cuando Draco se acercó.

.- Que pasa? Porque estas alterada.

.- Ron, Ron me dijo que su camioneta tenía una falla, se disculpó corriendo y ahora no tengo como llegar a mi casa… busco a Ginny, no quisiera hacer mal… - sintió que ponía su chaqueta en sus hombros, ese gesto hizo mirarlo.

.- Esta helada, tranquila, vienes conmigo.

.- y Pansy?

.- Se fue con unas amigas, le di una pequeña advertencia, - cuando vio que ella iba a preguntar, hizo un gesto restándole importancia y le sonrió, - nos vamos?

.- Si, estoy cansada.

Tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, le dio un pequeño jalón para que lo siguiera, se sonrojo, nunca pensó terminar la noche así, de la mano de Draco Malfoy, era un caballero, la protegió con su cuerpo, la guio, la ayudo a sentarse en el auto, conversaron un poco en el camino, pero el sueño la venció, le dio algo de vergüenza dormirse cuando la despertó con un beso, trato de explicarle pero el solamente la cayo con un beso, la ayudo a salir del vehículo, la escolto hasta su casa, le devolvió la chaqueta, cuando abrió la puerta, la acorralo en el dintel de la puerta y le dio un beso profundo, tomándola de la cintura y disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Entro soñadora, Lucy la esperaba en la escalera la abrazo fuertemente, y lloro, estaba feliz, la mujer tomo su mano y la llevo a la cocina donde preparo te.

.- Te fue bien?

.- Maravilloso! Draco quiere salir conmigo! Me pidió perdón.

.- Eres hermosa Hermione, además de ser una buena chica.

Bajo la mirada. – Se que no he sido amable contigo, no me he portado bien.

La mujer puso sus manos sobre las de ella. – Tranquila, las madrastras no tenemos buena fama, además se lo muy cercana que eras a tu mama, no quiero suplantarla, solo quiero que seamos amigas.

.- Me podrías perdonar, por todo lo malo, las veces que fui grosera, las veces que te ignore, sé que papa sufría, pero sentía que si era amable contigo, estaba traicionando a mama.

.- Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora construiremos algo juntas.

.- Sé que eres diseñadora, y yo tengo la ropa de mama, me gustaría…

.- darle un cambio?

.- Algo que se ajuste más a mí.

.- Lo haremos, veras que bonito quedara todo, las camisas las ajustaremos a tu talla, y lo demás veremos que hacemos.

Se durmió feliz, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se levantó muy tarde, se dio un baño y se vistió, se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla corto, una franela básica blanca, se dejó los rizos sueltos y se calzo unas zapatillas blancas, quería estar cómoda, estaba sentándose para comenzar a leer cuando tocaron la puerta, Draco, estaba frente a ella, con un lindo gatito blanco le sonrió, ella tomo el gatito en sus manos.

.- Es hermoso! Es para mí?

Tomo su rostro en sus manos, beso sus labios que hoy estaban naturales, como su rostro y su cabello.- Sera la mascota de la familia, tus labios son deliciosos, aditivos, podría besarlos todo el día.

Se separaron cuando el gatito reclamo atención.- Ven, lo dejare en la cocina, es hermoso y muy suave.

.- Comienzo a ponerme celoso del gato Hermione.

Tomo una cesta y unas mantas viejas y dejo el gatito allí.- Debo comprarle comida.

.- Vamos?

.- A donde?

.- Al supermercado, no dejaras que dragón muera de hambre.

.- Dragón? Se rio, le pusiste ese nombre al gato?

.- Así es, ya verás cuando sea grande no será tan amable, además ayer me rasguño la mano.

Por primera vez en su vida tomo la iniciativa y lo beso, pero se veía tan adorable tan tierno, que no se resistió, primero se encontró con la sorpresa del rubio, no se lo esperaba, pero luego la envolvió en sus brazos, al separarse le dijo.- Si cada vez que me rasguñe ese gato me besaras de esta manera dejare que me rasguñe a cada momento. – le sonrió y beso.- Vamos!, Dragón no tiene comida.

Ese fue el primero de los muchos regalos que Hermione recibió, ella en su cumpleaños le regalo un hermoso labrador - cobrador, de color negro, la beso largamente delante de sus padres y amigos, al separarse estaba toda sonrojada oculto su rostro en su cuello, y beso su cabeza, así construyeron su mundo, al momento de la universidad trataron de estar cerca aunque en distintas casas de estudio, aun así se veían, pasaron alti bajos, una separación larga donde no se hablaron por años, pero un pequeño reencuentro una cena en la empresa Malfoy, hizo que ambos temblaran, que ambos corazones latieran como locos, ella ya no era una adolescente, ahora era una mujer una oradora de primera, él era un hombre de negocios en la empresa de su padre y desde allí juraron no separarse más, un corto noviazgo luego un matrimonio hermoso, dos hijos, una casa grande con un jardín lleno de rosas, una biblioteca llena de libros, un cuarto de fotografía, y una patineta, amaba llegar a casa y verla en el jardín jugando con sus pequeños, agradecía a Dios el darse cuenta a tiempo que ella era la mujer de su vida.


End file.
